The present invention relates to a cartridge type CPU module cooling structure, and more particularly to such a cartridge type CPU module cooling structure which can easily and detachably be installed to fix a heat sink to a cartridge type CPU module for quick dissipation of heat.
Following quick development of high technology, advanced CPUs (central processing units) have been continuously developed. From early 16-bit CPUs to modern 64-bit CPUs, the data processing speed of CPUs has been greatly improved. When a high-speed CPU is operating, it produce much heat, and heat must be quickly carried away in order to not affect the performance of the CPU. A variety of heat sinks have been disclosed for this purpose.